Yugi Virus
by Mesita
Summary: *COMPLETE* If you refuse Yami, then the Yugi Virus will be bestowed upon you! [Yami/Everyone, Jou/Seto, Yugi/Ryou, Ryou/Bakura]
1. Chapter 1

Rates: PG, Kinda AU, Tiny bits of shounen ai (Yugi/Ryou) Yami/Everyone else  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! T.T Though my birthday is in two weeks from now and I REALLY wish I could have it... please? ::grovels at the alter to Kazuki Takeshi:: -.-; Ah, ahem anyway...  
  
AN: Well, last month I was sick with the Yugi Virus and it took me that long to realize HEY! STORY IDEA! ^.^ Well, this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, but I'm not inexperienced! I've read my fair share of plenty of Yu-gi- Oh ficcies and I've written MK and GW and DinoZaurs fics so um... yeah. But I hope you like my Yu-Gi-Oh side! I'm afriad some people are a little bit outta character but... I'll live. It's a fanfic!  
  
-Yugi Virus-  
  
"Don't you think it's wierd?" Yugi Mutou shifted his backpack on his shoulders.  
  
"What's wierd?" Ryou gave the shorter boy a quizzical look. The two of them were walking home from school together, as they had been for the past week. The two developed a kind of bond with their love of Dual Monsters and became fast best friends. Jou, Anzu and Honda were back at school, finishing an exam.  
  
"It's wierd that four girls were missing in class today." Yugi explained.  
  
"That's not wierd. People are absent all the time."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "But those girls were all the Mary Sue's! They're perfect in every way and will never miss a day of school. And besides, Yami really liked those girls, remember? And didn't you notice he was a little hostile today?"  
  
Ryou sighed. "Yami is always hostile and he's a real flirt too. I don't know why you're worried."  
  
"You're right." Yugi smiled up at Ryou. "Maybe I'm being paranoid." The two friends shared a slight chuckle. Yet, Yugi still couldn't help but get the feeling that something just wasn't wuite right. He kind of had a sixth sense about that sort of thing. -- Curled up in her bed, a girl was coughing up a storm. Her hair clung to her, damp with a cold sweat. Her face was flushed and a half-eaten bowl of soup lay beside her bed with millions of used tissues everywhere. Her mother came in with some medicine.  
  
"Mary-Sue? Are you alright?" came the concerned mother's voice. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Mary-Sue coughed in response.  
  
So, her mother contuinued. "You must have lost your voice too, poor thing. I just don't understand. You were perfectly healthy yesterday, and all of your friends are sick too..." -- "Thanks for walking me home!" Yugi called after Ryou.  
  
"No problem!" The silver haired boy answered.  
  
Yugi turned to go inside his Grandfather's shop. "Grampa, I'm home!"  
  
"Welcome back, Yugi!" came Sugoroku's voice. "How was school today? Yami is in the bath so don't disturb him!"  
  
"Alright, I won't," Yugi set his backpack in the corner and began to head upstairs for his room when the door's familiar jingle rang. Jounouchi was standing there, smiling.  
  
"'Ey, Yugi! What's up?"  
  
"Hi, Jou! Here for some Duel Monster cards?" Yugi asked nonchalantly.  
  
But Jou shook his head solemnly, his once cheerful attitide suddenly changed to serious.  
  
"Yami asked Anzu out."  
  
"What? But he's in the bath!"  
  
"What planet are you from? Yami's been at the school grounds." Jou looked very confused. That same confused expression was on Yugi's face when he turned to face his Grandfather.  
  
Sugoroku nodded confidentally . "I saw him come in a while ago. He's in the bath."  
  
At that moment, Yami came out of the back room, a towel around his waist and another draped over his shoulders. "Oh, you're home Aibou.... hey, Jou."  
  
Jou blinked. "But you were just..."  
  
"...at the school grounds? I know."  
  
"But how did you..."  
  
"A magician never reveals his secrets." Continuing to dry his hair, Yami turned around to go upstairs.  
  
"How the heck could he be so calm?" Jou raged. "He just got regected big time by Anzu and he's -normal-?"  
  
"Anzu rejected Yami?" Yugi asked. This was getting very interesting after all. He always thought Yami would go after one of the Mary-Sue's. They were perfect in every way, anyway.  
  
"'Course she did!" Jou pointed out. "And he took it pretty badly too."  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
Jou sighed and leaned back, remembering. "He raised his hand up like the Dark Magician and muttered something hin Egyptian. Then he just... left."  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Just... left? How did Anzu take this?"  
  
"She's as confused as the rest of us. But then complained of a headache and went home." Jou shrugged. Then, apparently forgetting all about the incident at the school ground, he leaned in to look at the case of Duel Monster cards. "So, you got any good new cards?"  
  
And thus, the conversation returned to normal. -- "Bakura, Ryou!"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Honda, Hiroto!"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Jounoichi, Katsuya!"  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Kaiba, Seto!"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Mazaki, Anzu!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Mazaki, Anzu?"  
  
Again, there was silence. After Pegasus-sama called a third time, he marked her down as absent. He said a few more names and then:  
  
"Mutou, Yugi!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Perfect, Mary Sue 1, 2, 3, and 4!"  
  
Silence followed this as well, and Pegasus-sama muttered something and marked them down as absent as well. He moved on down the list at a quick pace. And to end it:  
  
"Yugi, Yami!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Alright, that's everyone. Open your textbooks to page 125 and behind reading. I'll be in the teacher's lounge." Pegasus-sama grabbed his wine cooler and left the room.  
  
Yugi turned around to face Ryou. "Anzu is absent now too! She would have told us something! What if she's in danger?"  
  
Ryou assured the tri-color haired boy that everything was alright. "She's probably just sick."  
  
"She was perfectly normal yesterday!"  
  
"These things happen overnight."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Ryou placed a caring hand on Yugi's shoulder, causing them both to blush. "She's just fine. Stop worrying."  
  
"All right..." But we all know little Yugi didn't stop worrying. His mind raced to figure out what exactly was going on. First the Mary-Sue's and now Anzu. Who was next?  
  
"Say... Miho..."  
  
Yugi whirled around to see Yami leaning over to speak to the purple-haired girl.  
  
"What now, Yami?" She asked rather annoyed.  
  
"What're ya doing Friday night?"  
  
Miho began to blush furiously. "Me? Oh... I don't know..."  
  
"Well then!" Yami's voice lowered. "You... want to hang with me then? The two of us... alone?" This was followed by a rather large slap across the face by Miho. Yami glared right through her, a red marking was forming on his left cheek.  
  
"No way!" Miho screeched, but then stood still. Yami held his hand out, just like the Dark Magician, as Jou had described. A wierd blue aura erupted from his hand as his mouth uttered unfamiliar Egyptian phrases.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it began, Yami was normal again, and reading the assignment Pegasus-sama had entrusted upon them. Miho was doing the same, but she looked very tired. Yugi, still recovering from the idea that Yami asked Miho out, returned to his studies as Pegasus-sama came back into the classroom. Miho immediatly raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miho?"  
  
"I don't feel so good, Pegasus-sama. May I see Nurse, Kujaku?" She didn't look well at all. Her eyes were already sullen and she looked rather pale.  
  
"Yes, you may." Pegasus-sama nodded, and swayed a bit. He obviously had one too many wine coolers.  
  
Worried, Yugi turned around to face Yami. He was wearing that evil smirk on his face. that same evil smirk he wore whenever he knew he'd beat you in a game of Duel Monsters. Frightened, Yugi shrank into his seat. Something wierd definitaly was going on.  
  
TBC! ^.~  
  
Kitzaku-san: Mauahhaha! I told you getting sick would give me a stupid Idea! Yes, I had the Yugi Virus, but now I'm making sure I pay attention to Yami and he's my best friend. Now I get nothing but good luck!  
  
Yugi Muse: Good luck... XD ::throws a black cat in Kitzaku-san's path::  
  
Kitzaku-san: Aww...! A kitty! ::pets it::  
  
Yugi Muse: AARGH! Fine! I'll just... steal more of your memos!  
  
Kitzaku-san: Oh, ok.  
  
Excel Muse: Kitty-chan, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Kitzaku-san:.... no  
  
Excel Muse: ::holds up a sign:: R&R please!  
  
Kitzaku-san: Oh yeah! Must have missed that memo...  
  
Yugi Muse: XD  
  
Excel Muse: ::holds up another sign:: Kitzaku-san will be needing girls for Yami to ask out! (though they will be forced to reject him and be inflicted with the Yugi Virus...) So in your review please request to appear!  
  
Kitzaku-san: Oh yeah... forgot that memo too... 


	2. Chapter 2 Gomen ne! all the old people a...

Disclaimer: Disclaimer for first chapter applies to rest of story.  
  
Rates: PG, Yami/Everyone, Mild Language, suggested Yugi/Ryou  
  
AN: MAH! Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. And for a little one-on- one talk about the stories. ^.^ I didn't expect to get the second chapter up so soon, but here it comes! Don't mind the weird humor, I'mma listening to Dir en Grey. Go J-Rock! Oh I got an anonmynous e-mail asking what a Mary- Sue was.  
  
Mary Sue= the fanfic version of the 'perfect' character. You know, sexy beyond all imagination, super nice and all powerful and every man just HAS to fall in love with her. She can even change the most cynical of guys.  
  
::Yugi Virus::  
  
Yugi blinked and stared at Yami from over the top of his desk. What was he so happy about? He'd just asked Miho out and she'd rejected him, just as Anzu had rejected him previously. Yet, he was just as satisfied as if he'd beaten your ass good in a Dual Monsters match.  
  
The multi-color haired boy turned his head slightly to speak with Ryou. "Did you see that?"  
  
"See what, Yugi?"  
  
"Yami asked Miho and when she refused, he... he put a spell on her!" Yugi whimpered and bit his bottom lip. Was Yami possessed or something? His sudden odd behavior was troubling the little hikari.  
  
Ryou smiled and tilted his head. "You have such an overactive imagination, Yugi. Yami wouldn't put a spell on Miho. She's his friend."  
  
"Explain Anzu's absence."  
  
"She's sick."  
  
Yugi narrowed his eyes slightly in frustration. "But she got sick -right after- Yami asked her out, don't you see? And Miho's sick now too. And Yami asked her out."  
  
"It's a coincidence. Maybe there's an epidemic going on around school that only hits girls." Ryou assured his friend. "I suggest you don't worry about it., and rather worry about the test this Friday."  
  
Yugi sighed and put his head down on his desk. Wouldn't anyone listen? No one would understand. Their minds weren't open to the fact that something wasn't right at Domino High School lately. If it was up to him to figure everything out, then by god- Yugi would figure it out! He could be Yugi Mutou: Private Eye, and buy a trenchcoat like Seto's and flaunt about with a magnifying glass and-  
  
"Yugi, sit down... you're embarassing yourself..." there was a slight tugging at Yugi's shirt and to his horror, the little Hikari opened his eyes to find himself standing on his chair, fist raised in the air in a victory sign.  
  
Yugi blinked and turned bright red with embarassment. Other students were eyeing him a little suspiciously, and it caused the shorter student to creep back low into his seat.  
  
Jou elbowed him from the right. "Hey, Yug, you alright? I've never seen you make an outburst like that. Something about Kaiba and a trenchcoat."  
  
Yugi laughed nervously. "I must have dozed off, Jou, but thanks for asking."  
  
--  
  
"Grampa, I'm home!" Yugi called in his normal cheerful tone as he entered the Game Shop. But when his Grandfather did not return his usual greeting, Yugi grew worried and looked towards the counter. Indeed, his Grandfather was not there and in his place say Yami, feet propped up on the desk and reading some kind of manga.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. You're home early." He didn't even look up from reading his manga, and merely flipped a page rather boredly.  
  
"Yes, um, Ryou had to stay after school so I walked home by myself." Yugi nodded, a little unsure of how to act around Yami. Now that he appeared to be so different, so strange. He wasn't acting like his normal self, if Yugi even knew what normal was for Yami. Yugi began to walk towards the back door of the shop, leading to the stairs that led to the living quarters of Yugi, Yami and Sugoroku. Yet, as he brushed passed Yami to get there, his darkness reached out instictively and grabbed Yugi's upper arm.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to help." Yami commented, flipping yet another page of the manga.  
  
Yugi turned around, slightly more firghtened. "I don't know what you're talking about, Yami."  
  
Yami took the time to glance up from reading to glare at his Aibou. "Stay out of my business. What I do is of no interest to you."  
  
Yugi gulped and nodded, and it took him a while to realize that Yami was talking about the odd signs he'd been showing. The way he was asking everyone out, then sending them off somewhere. Yami let go of Yugi's arm, and that's when the little hikari realized how hard he'd been holding onto him and squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. That was going to bruise.  
  
Opening one eye, Yugi took time to look at the manga that Yami was reading before he scrambled upstairs to the safety of his room. But he stopped midway, was it possible? He only saw one picture, and it was of Yami holding his arm out like the Dark Magician over a random girl.  
  
--  
  
"I'm serious, he was reading a manga about this! What's going on right now!" Yugi pleaded into the phone. He was sitting on the edge of his bed toying around with his Millenium Puzzle.  
  
"What's going on right now?" Came the other voice. It belonged to Ryou and he was finally back from school.  
  
"YAMI. He's doing something to the girls at the school!"  
  
"Yugi, we've been through this before. You're overreacting." Ryou sighed from the other end and paused before continuing. "It's really worrying me."  
  
This brought a faint trace of blush to Yugi's cheeks. "I'm sorry, I... won't bring it up again."  
  
"Good." Ryou's tone sounded as if he was smiling, and Yugi couldn't help but to smile as well. "I'll talk to you tommorrow at school, alright?"  
  
"Alrighty, Goodbye." Yugi stared at the phone for a brief moment before hanging up. The silence that followed was interrupted by loud fits of coughing coming from Sugoroku's room. Yugi raised an eyebrow and stepped into the hallway. "Grampa?"  
  
This was followed by a cough and Yugi went into his Grandfather's room only to find him in his bed, with tissues all over the place and a humidifier was running. "Oh, Yugi, could you please hand me another tissue box?"  
  
Yugi did so, and as soon as he had, Sugoroku sneezed really loud, then used a new tissue to wipe his nose. His eyes were red and puffy and his voice was a bit scratchy. He looked very tired and was constantly moaning.  
  
"Grampa, are you alright? What's wrong?" Yugi took a step forward, but didn't want to get too close unless whatever his Grandfather had was contagious.  
  
"Oh Yugi, Yami... he- he's been acting wierd you know." Yugi's eyes lit up. Someone else was noticing! He leaned forward to hear what else his grandfather had to say. "Can you believe it. Yami would ask old Sugoroku out?" He tried to laugh but ended up in a fit of coughs and wheezes. It took him a while, but he recollected himself.  
  
Yugi was astonished. "Yami... asked -you- out Grampa?"  
  
His Grandfather nodded. "Strangest thing too. What your friend, Jounouchi said yesterday. About the Dark Magician, Yami did that. Next thing I knew, I had this roaring headache and I turned the shop in his hands for the rest of the day. I guess I caught some sort of cold."  
  
Yugi felt sick. What kind of game did Yami think he was playing this time? To do something so horrible as to ask out his Grandfather! Though, Yugi figured he knew more about what was going on now. Whenever Yami performed that spell, he'd inflict an illness upon that person. A virus.  
  
"Grampa, I'll go get you some soup, I'll be right back," Yugi muttered quickly and ran down the stairs only to run smack dab into Yami. The taller form, stared down at Yugi and smirked.  
  
"Where are you going, Aibou?"  
  
Yugi clenched his fists. "Grampa's sick and I'm getting him some soup. No thanks to you."  
  
"What was that last part?"  
  
"Erm... what about you?"  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi for a good long time. The little hikari could feel his heart beating all the way down through his legs and swallowed rather loudly. He cursed himself for looking so obvious but it seemed Yami thought it unimportant. "I'm getting some sleep."  
  
Yugi nodded, dodged past his creepy dark side and bolted down the stairs to get his Grandfather some soup.  
  
--  
  
"A Yami Virus?" Honda peered at Yugi and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Yugi swatted Honda's large hand away. "Of course I'm alright! We've all seen him perform the spell and Anzu is -still- sick! And this time, I got to talk to a real victim about it!"  
  
"Woah, woah, hold on here." Jou blinked. "You're saying Yami asked out your Grandpa?" Yugi nodded and both Jou and Honda burst out laughing. "Now I've heard everything. Yami Virus, heck it's a Yugi Virus if he beleives it."  
  
"I know it's hard to beleive, but at least try! Yami's doing something really weird." Yugi felt the tears come to his eyes and he tried blinking them away. Before, he'd told his Grandfather about his hypothesis, and even he did not believe the little hikari. Sugoroku simply figured there was an epidemic going around. Yugi found himself biting his bottom lip and wishing Ryou were there. He always found a way to cheer Yugi up.  
  
"Hey you guys." Came a familiar voice behind them. Ryou and Yami were walking up towards them together. Ryou nodded. "Thanks for waiting for us. We'd better hurry to school or we'll be late." He paused, obviously noting Yugi's glazed eyes. "Yugi, what's wrong?" His arms met the shorter boy's shoulders comfortingly.  
  
Yugi didn't dare say anything about the Yami Virus, or Yugi Virus as Jou and Honda called it. At least he shouldn't say anything while Yami was there and furthermore, he'd promised Ryou he wouldn't bring the subject up again. He merely sniffed. "It's nothing. Let's get to school."  
  
Suddenly there were footsteps behind them and the small group turned around to see a smiling girl. "Hey! Remember me? I'm Hannah Spinnex, we have Pegasus-sama's class together."  
  
Yugi scanned his memory and her face finally became familiar. She sat in the back of the classroom next to a big group of girls. They were all really nice and really pretty. Forgetting his tears for a moment, Yugi smiled for the first time since he'd woken up that morning. "Good Morning, Hannah."  
  
"Say, aren't you the guy that was doing a victory dance on your desk yesterday?" She pointed out. Yugi blushed furiously and muttered a few syllables. Luckily Yami 'saved' the day by grabbing both of Hannah's hands.  
  
"Will you date with me?" His words were simple, and practiced. (And sounding very much like Tatewaki Kuno's)  
  
Hannah's eyes grew wide and her left eye twitched before she slapped Yami. His second slap of the week, Yugi thought. Her face was red with rage and embarassement. "I... can't go out with you... we... don't know each other well enough yet!"  
  
Yami was untouched. He merely sighed and brought his hand up and muttered the same Egyptian phrases. Before anyone, inlcuding Yugi, knew what was happening, Hannah was on the ground, on her knees, clutching her head and complaining of a headache. Yami was already heading down the road towards the high school. Yugi, concerned helped Hannah up. "You alright?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm going home, I don't feel well enough to go to school anymore..." She wobbled a bit, but began to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
Jou raised an eyebrow and exchanged odd glances with Honda, then they burst out laughing again. "Yugi Virus, strikes again!"  
  
"Yugi Virus..." Ryou repeated and looked to Yugi, who now had tears flowing freely. "Yugi, you promised you wouldn't say anything."  
  
"But, but it's true! And you saw it! Yami made her sick, he gave her... the.. the." Yugi decided to use Honda and Jou's word for the sickness since they seemed to like it so much. "The Yugi Virus."  
  
By then, the group of four made their way to school. Jou and Honda were cracking perverbial jokes and one-liners in the background while Ryou assured Yugi everything would pass. "I don't really understand this Yugi Virus of yours, but if anything else happens, please tell me. I want to help you get through this."  
  
Yugi looked up at Ryou from the corner of his eyes. "You think I'm having hallucinations, don't you?"  
  
Jou stopped joking around with Honda for a split second. "The Yugi Virus brings hallucinations too?"  
  
"NO!" Yugi stamped his foot.  
  
"Geez," Honda remarked. "You're looking a little hot Yugi, sure you don't have the Yugi Virus?"  
  
"That's not-" Ryou protested.  
  
"-No!" Yugi shook his head. "My Grampa has the Yugi Virus too!" His tears were flowing freely again. How could Ryou be so blind as to miss what was going on? How could Jou and Honda joke so freely when obviously this was important to him? "He's sick and he told me the whole story. I know Yami's doing something wierd! And no one will beleive me!" He broke down in sobs.  
  
Jou rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw, Geez Yugi, I'm sorry for acting like a wise crack." He elbowed Honda hard in the ribs and the tall boy bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
Ryou stooped down next to the crying Yugi and put comforting arms around him. Yugi flinched lightly but didn't object. It felt kind of nice to be held like this. After a while, he soon forgot what he was crying about and his sobs turned into little sniffles. Ryou pulled back and smiled only very lightly. "Better?" Yugi sniffed, wiped his nose on his sleeve, and nodded.  
  
The four boys walked to school in silence.  
  
--  
  
"We're all here right?" Pegasus-sama asked the room. No one said anything. "Well I can clearly see there's some empty desks. Does anyone know who isn't here?"  
  
Ryou raised his hand. "All four Mary-Sue's, Hannah and Anzu aren't here, sir."  
  
"Arigatou, Bakura." Pegasus jotted something down. "Now um, Yugi I can trust you. Here's the answers to last night's homework. Go over them with the class. I'll be in the teacher's lounge." And with that, he dropped the papers onto Yugi's desk, grabbed his wine coolers and left the room once more.  
  
Yugi responsively shifted through the papers. "Um, alright... answer to question one is... Kitzaku-san."  
  
Honda raised his hand. "What was the question anyway?"  
  
Yugi looked at the paper again. "Who's the authoress of the fic?"  
  
"Oh." Honda put his hand down and marked his paper wrong. Yugi couldn't help but look over to see what he'd put down and almost snorted.  
  
'Goat Cheese'  
  
Yami raised his hand. "I'm bored with this. Let's all just say we got all the answers right." The room was filled with 'Yeah's' and 'Let's do that's'.  
  
Yugi blinked. "But... Pegasus-sama said..."  
  
"Screw that old man." Yami kicked his feet on his desk. "He's just drunk anyway." A few kids in the room erupted with claps and laughter. Yugi took his seat, looking hurt. From behind, Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know anything about anything."  
  
"I heard that Bakura." Yami flicked a pencil at the silver haired boy, but he ducked in time and it hit Jou square in the forehead.  
  
"Hey!" a girl called from behind Jou. "Yami, you shouldn't be throwing things."  
  
Yugi looked up to see who was standing up to his darker side in surprise. It was another pretty girl who was obviously good at reading stories that had taste. It took a while for Yugi to recall her name... Crystalia!  
  
Yami smirked. "Oh, hey babe. Instead of me throwing things, how bout we throw a party back at my place. Just you and me."  
  
Yugi cringed and felt sick again. He knew what was coming. Crystalia blushed. "Did you just... ask... me out?"  
  
"S'what it looks like, doesn't it?" Yami lowered his voice to that seductive tone again. "So what about it?"  
  
Crystalia pushed her two pointer fingers together. "I don't think so... I really should be doing anything I mean, this is the first time we've really talked and... I'm so embarassed!"  
  
"I'll take that as a No." Yami raised his hand up again. "Very well then. Goodbye." He started to mutter the curse again.  
  
But Yugi wouldn't have it. He'd seen more than one of his friend's get infected with the Yugi Virus before and he wouldn't let it happen again. "Yami, STOP!"  
  
But, Yami didn't stop at all, he'd finished the curse and Crystalia slumped down in her hair, holding her stomache. It seemed that each time Yami used the curse, it got stronger. Yugi pulled Yami's arm down, but it was too late anyway.  
  
Yami muttered Yugi's way before he slipped out of the classroom. "And don't you try to stop me again."  
  
Crystalia's friends rushed to her aid and Yugi himself fell back in his chair. He couldn't stop Yami, but there had to be a way to get behind this, but how? "R...Ryou?"  
  
He was there immediatly. "Yes, Yugi?" There was a long silence and Yugi swallowed hard, trying not to bring back tears. He didn't know how far the Yugi Virus got, or when Yami would end. Would the victims be sick forever? Or would they eventually die? The thought of his grandfather dieing, or Anzu or even his other classmates was too much.  
  
Tears found there way to Yugi's eyes again and he muttered something to Ryou that sounded like 'Hold me.'  
  
And that's just what Ryou did.  
  
TBC! ^.~  
  
Kitzaku-san: YES! I'm so happy with the way this chapter turned out! Meee! Readers now have a better view on how the Yugi Virus works! And don't worry, you won't die. It's a rule in stories, I can't have everyone just DIE. I mean, other authors and authoress's lives are at stake here!  
  
Yugi Muse: Did you have to make me so... childish and cute?  
  
Kitzaku-san: Sure did! ^.^ :; pinches his cheeks:: And you're so good at being cute too! And with Ryou no less, WAI!  
  
Excel Muse: :; holds up the sign again:: R&R! And if you want to appear in the next chapter as a helpless victim, sign up now!  
  
Kitzaku-san: Right. Arigatou, Excel! All flames (for the Yugi/Ryou pairing and the VERY VERY light Jou and Honda bashing) will be used to heat up my room becuse my step-father refuses to turn down the AC. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disclaimer for first chapter applies to the rest of the fic.  
  
OH YEAH! Credit for original Yugi Virus given to my older sister who writes under the penname Beescandles. She came up with Virus- but the plot, story and everything else is mine. o.O; She's got a different... view on it all though.  
  
AN: Oh wow, missed the deadline for this one. Sorry! Well, it's a nice long chapter so I really hope you like it! I lost the list for the Victims and I might have missed one or two. I'M SORRY! :: pleads:: Please please, don't kill me! (Just tell me and you might be part of the secret plan, only because I missed you. o.o ) I've got more Yugi/Ryou goodness in here and... even a tiny version of Yami's POV. ^.^  
  
::Yugi Virus3::  
  
"Cute as this may be," Jou tapped Yugi on the shoulder. "Yami's at it again."  
  
"What?" Yugi broke free from Ryou's comforting grasp to look in the doorway. Outside in the hallway, Yami was talking with another classmate. She was most likely running an errand to the office and he'd stopped her midway. That smug smirk was on his face and she was leaning against a locker, he in front of her with one arm propped up on the wall behind her head. Yugi couldn't tell what they were saying, but he knew it all too well.  
  
He stood up, a little wobbily at first but made his way to the door, thousands of strategies running through his mind on ways to stop his Yami from doing anything, but he knew none of those plans would work.  
  
Yami had murmered something, and it startled the girl, her face suddenly flushed and she started screaming at him wildly. Yami, half bored and half disappointed raised his hand again, muttering the curse.  
  
What could Yugi do? He wasn't strong enough to stop him. And he fell to the ground once more, eyes wide open in horror as the girl fell to the ground, crying from an upset stomache and Yami hurried off away from the scene of the crime.  
  
Since Yugi was recovering from the shock, Jou went to help the shaking girl up. "Hey, I'll take you to the nurse, what's your name?"  
  
"K-Kao..." she muttered quietly and the two left. Honda stood at the doorway now, shaking his head.  
  
"This Yugi Virus is getting out of hand. But maybe if enough people get sick, they'd call off school!" A random girl whapped the insensitive fool upside his head with her purse.  
  
"How can you be so insensitive! It's not like we WANT to get sick or anything..." she glared hard at him.  
  
Honda merely shrugged. "So, why don't one of you say YES for once?"  
  
The room grew silent. Why hadn't anyone thought of that before? Honda was growing a smirk the size of a planet, obviously smug with himself. Yugi blinked, his eyes returning to normal and looked up. "Someone has to say yes."  
  
Already most of the girls in school were taken. So obviously they weren't to be chosen to say yes. Though a few girls stepped forward to volunteer, they were worried about even getting the Yugi Virus anyway, and didn't want to go near Yami. Even if that was the one solution, it might not even work if no one had the guts.  
  
Ryou suddenly looked up. "We really should find Yami."  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Why? Wouldn't we want to -avoid- him?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "True, but we need to know if he's trying to cause any more chaos around the town. We need to keep an eye on him."  
  
Yugi agreed. Ryou was obviously right. They needed to watch Yami from a distance and help the victims that he left behind. After all, if every time he used the curse, it grew stronger, who knew if the girls would be able to get home? But that's when Yugi remembered his grandfather. Yami would go after guys too? There really wasn't any stopping him was there?  
  
Honda, Ryou and Yugi rushed outside the classroom just as Pegasus-sama came in, drunk again. He, of course, just watched them go pass and didn't give it another thought. Instead, he waved them off and fell forward, asleep in the middle of the doorframe.  
  
It wasn't hard to find Yami. There was a girl lying in the hallway, one arm propped up on a drinking fountain for support. Yugi knelt down beside her. "You alright?"  
  
"Not... really..." She sniffed lightly and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Did you see where Yami went?" Yugi asked, helping her up and handing her over to Honda. She nodded and pointed down the hallway in the direction they were heading in the first place. Yugi looked to Ryou and before they started off in that direction. "Thanks so much, um... what's your name?"  
  
"Carrie." She answered quietly. Yugi smiled.  
  
"Thank you, and I hope you feel better." And with that, he and Ryou ran down the hallway after Yami, hot on his trail. Honda sighed and helped Carrie to the nurse.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"  
  
"You heard me." Yami pressed Seto up against the lockers hard, smirking wildly. "How about you, and me, right here and now."  
  
"Doing... what?"  
  
"Making love, come now Kaiba, I know you're not that dense." Yami laughed lightly and forced Seto's face down towards his in a chaste kiss. Seto pushed him away immediatly, causing the Darkness to take a few steps back. He put on a fake face of rejection, complete with the trembling lip. "But... but Seto. You, don't want to kiss me?"  
  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO?" Seto was already inching towards the nearest exit. Yami's sudden interest in him was scaring him to death.  
  
Yami grinned maliciously and stepped foward again, advancing once more. "But no one can resist me..." His breath was hot on Seto's lips and it looked as if the taller boy was about to give in when he turned his head at the last moment.  
  
"Apparently, I can." Seto muttered.  
  
Yami took a full step back. "Very well then." His hand raised up. Seconds later, Seto, too, was on the ground holding his mouth as his face turned slightly green.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!" Yami turned around to face the wrath of Yugi. He was fuming now, and it showed. Yami smirked and disappeared into the shadows. Both Ryou and Yugi searched frantically for him, but he was gone. "Damnit!" Yugi slammed his fist on the side of the locker beside him, completely unaware he was acting out of his usual caring, kind and innocent personality. Ryou attempted to comfort the little hikari but it was to no avail.  
  
"We'll get him, don't worry. I'll help you." Ryou reassured him, smiling. Both were oblivious to Seto's moans and groans of pain and caught up in their own soft fantasy world. Yugi looked into Ryou's glorious green eyes, so full of compassion, trust and...  
  
... and love.  
  
The realization shocked the smaller boy. Could he? -Did- he? Yugi's eyes shone as he thought everything over. For how long? Was it true? Ryou looked suddenly startled by Yugi's withdrawal and waved a caring hand in front of him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Yugi snapped from his trance and nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm fine..." He trailed off for a moment, remembering the concerned look he'd just seen in Ryou's eyes. That kind and caring glance that sent shivers up and down his spine and a very unfamiliar feeling deep in his stomache.  
  
Then suddenly, Seto's moans brought themselves into focus and the two boys looked down to see a very disgruntled Seto Kaiba on the floor. And seconds later, he vomited all over the floor. Both Yugi and Ryou turned around in disgust. Yet, that incident brought them both into the realization of Yami and they ran down the hallways, hoping to find him again.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami smirked and stepped out from a corner behind Yugi and Ryou. Those fools would do anything to insure peace and tranquility to everyone and everything. If only such an idea existed. He turned around to face the hall full of classrooms, full of students. Full of victims.  
  
The bell rang and no less than a moment later students rushed from their classrooms and Seto was soon a big topic of discussion. He was still in the hallway, on the floor in a puddle of his own vomit. He deserved it, Yami huffed to himself.  
  
A tiny marking made itself known in the brain of the Darkness and he turned his head towards it. A perfect target. There was a group of girls standing outside their lockers, all talking excitedly. Yami turned around, his coat falling behind him and strode perfectly over to their hangout.  
  
"Well, hello hello." His voice lowered. The girls looked up at him in surprise. Of course, things spread fast around a school, and especially around girls. They were already well aware of the Yugi Virus. "Oh, don't look so frightened." Yami smiled, but even his smile was rather creepy. "What are your names?"  
  
"Don't even know the names of your classmates?" One snapped at him. Yami looked taken aback.  
  
"No need to be cocky!"  
  
She brushed her hair behind her ears. "The name's Gwen." She elbowed the two girls beside her and they both said their names as well.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Crystal Lin."  
  
"Well, well, Such beautiful names." Yami said with the hint of a trained professional. "Say, Ginny, you wouldn't mind going to say, a movie with me this weekend?"  
  
Ginny looked shocked. "No... you're asking me out too? I would have said yes if you'd asked -before- all this madness!"  
  
Yami sighed. So predictable. "Crystal Lin?"  
  
Crystal Lin muttered a few odd syllables, then suddenly slapped Yami in a rage. He looked unmoved and it startled all three of them. He turned his gaze to the last of the three. "Dare I ask, Gwen?"  
  
Gwen sighed. "Yami...Yami, Yami, Yami."She placed a hand on her hips. "Now you just asked two people out in front of me. Both refused and now you're asking me. Isn't that sinking a little low? You've been acting really desparate lately, it's embarassing."  
  
Yami looked a little startled to have a girl stand up to him for so long. "So, babe, that's a yes or a no?"  
  
Gwen placed an odd smirk on her face. "Well, Yami, give me time to think it over..."  
  
They waited for a full five seconds. Yami's foot had tapped the floor a complete five times. He side-glanced up at her. "Made your decision yet?"  
  
Gwen leaned forward. "Sure, I'd love to see a movie with you."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "You... you would?"  
  
"Sure, I mean, you -are- hot."  
  
Yami didn't know how to take this. He blinked once, and then twice. But she'd just insulted him before! What game was she trying to play? Not one person had even considered before. They all had said no. Yami was now thrown way out of proportion. Should he... accept? After all, that was what he'd been aiming for in the first place...  
  
But those other two needed to be dealt with first. Yami held his hand up. This would be the first time he'd have used his power on two girls at once. They looked as scared as everyone else had. But what Yami hadn't calculated was that Gwen was caught in the range as well. And after all was said and done, all three of them were coughing and sneezing up a storm.  
  
Gwen, enraged at what had happened, raised her fist and with her last amount of strength...  
  
~*~  
  
"OW! SHIT! LEAVE IT ALONE!" Yami kicked and screamed while Yugi tried to put ice on his face. Yami's entire left eye was black and swollen. Yugi sighed with mixed emotions. He'd found Yami lying half-broken in the middle of a deserted school hallway around where Seto had been seen last. His lip was bleeding and his eye was black.  
  
Yugi, of course, got the scoop from a few school friends. They explained that Yami had asked a girl out, and as the plan had gone, she'd said yes. But Yami showed no mercy and gave her the Yugi Virus anyway. So, with her remaining energy, she walloped him. When he'd received the information, Yugi almost laughed out loud.  
  
Then when the reality of the subject came to him, he was worried again. Yami wouldn't show any mercy. He'd ask both genders out and whether or not they answered, he'd give them the Yugi Virus. The one comback they had was now shattered.  
  
Yugi, Yami and Ryou were all at Sugoroku's Game Shop, and Yami was being immature about his wounds. Yugi gave up and threw the ice pack at his taller form and sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Any other girls that you feel like doing away with today?" Yugi growled.  
  
Yami didn't say anything, and Ryou added.  
  
"Or boys?"  
  
Yami turned his head. "Do you think you know everyone that I've taken?"  
  
Ryou and Yugi gave each other confused looks. "How could you have taken anyone else? You've been knocked out..." Yugi argued. Yami just chuckled.  
  
"I took a little trip to the nurnse's office earlier to check up on my victims. And you'll never guess who I found there! Three perfectly healthy people!" Yami laughed loudly.  
  
Ryou and Yugi exchanged worried looks and at the same time: "Jou! Honda! and..."  
  
"You got it. They were there with two other girls talking about something. Doesn't matter anyway. I think Their names were Michuu and Karly... " Yami just shrugged, "It's not like I keep track of them anyway." Still, laughing he stood up and went to his room. Yugi sniffed again. Tears came so easily to him.  
  
"The only defense I could think of... shattered." He held up his hand to wipe away a tear that was already falling down his cheek, but another hand beat him to it. Surprised, Yugi looked up to see Ryou, the concerned look back in his eyes. The silver haired hikari delicately wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Shhh, Don't cry now, we still have one more defense." he chided very softly. Yugi's heart was beating wildly, and Ryou's hand now rested on the side of his cheek, cupping Yugi's face with his hand.  
  
"We... do?"  
  
"Yes," Ryou slowly let go of Yugi and picked up his backpack. "We do."  
  
TBC!  
  
Kitzaku-san: Did I get everyone? Did I?  
  
Yugi Muse: :; carving more onion people:: don't ask me.  
  
Kitzaku-san: Stop that! X.x :: steals Yugi Muse's knife:: You'll cut yourself.  
  
Yugi Muse: Isn't that the point?  
  
Kitzaku-san: O.O;;;;;; R&R... again. And anyway, I need a person to execute my plan. :: laughs insanely:: I'll take the first person who reviews via ff.net, e-mail or IMs me through MSN. Ciao! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: disclaimer for first chapter applies to rest of story.

Authoress Note: ^.^ I'd love to thank everyone who reviewed Yugi Virus so far. It's been so -_fun_- to write it and all...

Yugi Muse: How come you sound like one of those cheesy actresses that gets an award?

Because... I... just can. O.O; Special thanks to Madame Ruby who will make a guest appearance because... she's the first to talk to me about that 'secret plan' and even gave me a few ideas herself! ^.^; OH! And I'd like to introduce someone to you...

Yami Muse: *blushes* Is it all right to come out?

Yes, yes, dork, you can come out now.

Yami Muse: YAY! ^.^

O.o; I bought my Yugi Muse off the Black Market and therefore he's evil... sort of.

Yugi Muse: *streaking through a flower field* WEEE! I'M FREE!!

.....X.X Yeah... I bought my Yami Muse offa the White Market. And he's an angel with a halo that's stuck on the top spike of his hair.

Yami Muse: And it won't come off.

So basically, Yugi and Yami switched true personalities.... *shrugs* Though I can't see Yami streaking in a field of flowers... perhaps my Yugi Muse is just insane. But this long AN is not over yet! I've got to sort through a couple memos that my Yugi Muse accidentally gave me. 

First memo: *looks at it* from lily22. She writes "Ryou has green eyes?"... Yes. Ryou _does_ in fact have green eyes in the first series that is _not_ aired in America. She also writes: "Yami asked GRANDPA out?" ... *grins* Yes... he did, the sick and twisted fool.

Yami Muse: SHUT UP!

--NC-- thank you for pointing that mistake out for me! XD

And last note... by angie: She writes "I think Ryou and Yugi are pretty good together but one thing bothers me about your chapter. Why would Anzu reject Yami big time she has like the biggest crush on him and isn't it normally the other way around? Also if Yugi and Jou are her friends why are they acting like she doesn't exist right now. It just oh she's sick, next topic"... O.O! You're so right Angie! *glomps* See... I'm **not **a big Anzu fan so yeah... that's pretty much why they ignored her. But I'll include a little worry about her in this chapter. And some for their dear friend Miho(who's last name I don't know).

And for everyone who wanted Yami to ask Bakura out... well here ya go!... AH! ENOUGH WITH THE VERY LONG AUTHORESS NOTE!

::Yugi Virus 4::

"Are you up for the challenge?" Ryou asked quietly. He was standing in a secluded hallway of the school, and a young woman was in front of him, tapping her foot lightly. She had her arms folded coolly, and a smirk wrapped her face, though her eyes were hidden.

"It's not a challenge." She muttered.

Ryou grinned. "Good. I'm terribly worried about Yugi, this whole Virus deal is hitting him pretty hard. Thank you."

"No problem."

-----

Pegasus-sama picked up the roll call sheet, but when he looked up, only a handful of girls were left in the room. He sighed momentarily. "Must I really have to go through this every day? How about I cut to the chase and get drunk."

"OK." The class said in unison, which was rather odd considering that none of them even moved their mouths. And Pegasus-sama left the room.

Yugi turned around in his seat to talk to Ryou. He didn't have a chance to talk to him earlier that day, because he claimed he had a previous engagement. Though, what that was, Yugi didn't know, but the girls in the classroom looked a little more smug than usual. Perhaps it was because something was missing...

"Yami's not here!" Yugi gasped. Suddenly, the other classmates looked around to realize that indeed he was not. Ryou's eyes opened wide.

"I know he was here a moment ago..."

But the fact was, he was gone now.

Yugi gasped. "He's probably wreaking havoc all over the world, driving everyone insane! Or worse..." His voice lowered. "He's visiting all the victims and finishing them off! No! What about Anzu and Miho! And Jou, Seto and Honda!...OOF!"

Yugi looked up to see another pair of eyes glaring down at him quite like his own, only much more menacing. Yami had clonked him upside the head and was now heading for his seat. "Stop jumping to conclusions. I was only using the bathroom."

"...oh." Embarrassed, Yugi sat back down in his seat, but an interruption at the doorway caused him to bolt upright again. Bakura was slumped against the door, breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight. Yugi could feel the tension behind him, radiating outward from Ryou.

"My yami... no..." Ryou's eyes were filled with fear. Yugi knew that Ryou resented his yami, but if anything hurt him, it was like it hurt the little hikari as well. Just as the same link went through Yugi and Yami. Ryou dashed to Bakura's side, trying to place an arm around him. Yet, his yami shoved him away, causing Ryou to collide with a wall. Hurt, he sank to the ground.

"Leave me be..." Bakura growled and pointed a finger at Yami. "You... you have one sick and very twisted mind.."

"Why thank you." Yami blew on his nails and propped his feet up on his desk. "I happen to like being a sadist that you _very_ much."

Bakura only nodded and fainted. Cue screams from the remainder of the girls in the classroom.

Yugi too.

---

After school, Yugi and Ryou were walking home again, but Ryou straightened out suddenly. "Yugi, I forgot about something at the school. I need to go back."

"We couldn't walk to school together this morning... and now this?" Yugi couldn't explain why he was so upset to find Ryou looking for excuses to get away from him. _Were_ they excuses? It didn't matter, though. Yugi didn't want Ryou to leave.

"You can come with me. It's part of my plan and I want to see it through." Ryou gave a coy smirk.

So the two boys made it back to school again, a scene already in the progress. A young woman Yugi rarely ever saw around school was yelling at something on the ground, stomping wildly and pointing in a direction. She was known as a loner, with silver hair and black eyes. When they got closer, Yugi was able to tell that she was yelling at a cat, and what she was saying.

"Sweetie! That's not a good idea! Go... attack Seto or something... Go on... get!" She paused for a second and the cat looked at her oddly. "GET!"

"Go on." came a voice from behind her. And the cat, apparently Sweetie, dashed off. But that voice belonged to Yami.

Yugi grabbed a hold of Ryou's arm. "He's going to ask her out! I know it.... Ryou... _do_ something."

"Shh..." Ryou placed one hand on Yugi's arm. "It's all right. Just watch."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. What did he say? "Are you crazy? She'll get the Yugi Virus!"

Ryou chuckled, which was very unlike him. But since his yami was sick, perhaps he may have been taking on his attributes. "Just watch..."

Yugi turned to look, horrified. But what he expected was not what he got. The girl turned around and grinned. "Say, you're that Yami fellow everyone's talking about."

He made an unnecessary bow. "At your service."

"The name's Ruby." she took a step closer to him. As she did, Yugi squeezed Ryou's arm tighter, but the silver-haired boy remained calm. Were they _both_ psycho?

"Ruby... say-"

"Shh." Ruby was now right in front of Yami and placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "How about you, and me tonight. I pick_ you _up at your place."

Yami looked shocked. "You're... you're asking **me** out?"

"That's what it looks like, doesn't it? I hear you've had a little trouble with the women." She laughed. "Thought I'd help you out."

"Well... then, sure."

Yugi looked overjoyed. "She didn't get the Yugi Virus!" He turned around and hugged Ryou tight, who hugged Yugi back. "What about the others? Are they all alright I.. I can't help but worry..."

Ryou looked in Yugi's eyes. "I don't know. I thought maybe if someone asked Yami out everyone would be cured. Maybe we should go over to Jou, Honda, Anzu or Miho's place and check up on them."

Yugi nodded, but no sooner had Ryou finished his answer, a bloodcurdling scream came from a house nearby. A middle-aged woman ran out, fleeing for her life and one of the Mary-Sue's came hobbling out of the house, moaning something awful.

"What's with her?" Yugi asked.

"I... don't know." Came Ryou's reply.

Yami gasped from behind them. Yugi and Ryou turned around to see him pinned to a wall by Jou and Anzu. They both had a glazed look over their eyes and were mumbling something under their breath. More of Yami's previous victims were wobbling out from behind the school or heading straight towards him. Yami's muffled screams could barely be made out.

"I can't... use the Virus on them!" He choked. "I can't stop them..."

Ryou halted for a moment and raised one arm higher than the other. "On the one hand, if I help Yami, that would be the nice thing to do, after all he is my best friend's... dark side. But on the other hand, if I let him get mauled by his own victims, it only serves him right."

Yugi was crying again. "I don't care what happens! Just _do _something! He can't use the virus anymore now that's he got a date!"

Ryou nodded and they started to pull people from Yami. Yet, that was of no help either. Gwen, a previous victim of Yami's, motioned for the others to follow. Her voice was scratchy, probably another symptom of the virus. "Get them too! They're trying to help him!"

The entire time, Ruby shrunk back, her cat, Sweetie climbed into her arm with blood dripping down her chin. She stroked her cat's head and sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have granted that Virus to Yami. It was the cause of his own downfall.

Apparently, Yami was able to hear that despite the tearing of his clothes from his mad-driven victims. "You granted me that curse?"

She grinned. "Of course!"

"I thought it was the authoress."

"She can't take the credit."

"Oh. OW! Damnit!" Karly had yanked good and hard at his hair. 

As for how Ryou and Yugi were faring. The girls pretty much stayed away from them. After all, they were innocent and only trying to help an old friend and they'd tried to help them anyway. Besides, the authoress thought Ryou and Yugi were such innocent and carefree individuals that everyone should love them anyway and no harm should come to them from anyone. 

Except Jou, Honda, Miho and Anzu didn't know that. They lunged at their old friends when Gwen, obviously the Victim Rebellion leader commanded.

Fearing for his live, Yugi dashed into Ryou arms, crying, and only when he felt the hot tears on his head, did he realized that Ryou was crying too. The last thing he could remember, was a flash of Anzu's purse and bright blue and red lights swirled about.

****

TBC!

*grins* What the heck did I do? Did I just practically... -kill- everyone off?

Yugi Muse: YOU SENT ME TO THE HOSPITAL!

Shut up! *tackles Yugi and gags him* Don't give away the next chapter!

Yugi Muse: mmhmmmdfmfm

Yami Muse: Oh, I'm the good guy in this one! *dances on his tiptoes.* ^.^

Er... right. Dork. Honestly, buying my Yugi Muse from someone called Death Imitator was trouble. Buying a Yami Muse from someone called Shining Friendship is worse... o.O; R&R!


	5. With Fluff and a Conclusion!

****

::Kitzaku-san::

****

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO... but I do own the Yugi Virus! Wait... maybe I don't. My sister _did_ kinda come up with it anyway...

****

Authoress Note: Hee... dude, how long's it been since I updated this thing? Since Summer? Ayiyiyi... well it's X-mas break now and I only figure that I should at least finish the story! I don't want to be one of those Authoresses that write something and never finish it. I refuse to be!

So—I'm just writing the last chapter, ne? Sorry everyone who reveiwed when I re-posted this. I couldn't put you guys in because I already had it full of... old reviewers. U.u; But have faith young grasshoppers! Um, I don't know. There's barely going to be any of the victims in here, except Madame Ruby... Whom I haven't talked to in perhaps ages and I wonder desperately where she is...

****

Warning: A new pairing emerges! And there's lots of fluff!

****

::Yugi Virus::

When Yugi awoke next, he was in the hospital. Ryou was on a bed beside him, but he'd suffered minimal damage. Yugi's foot had broken, he had a few cuts and bruises here and there and a black eye, so he wasn't in too bad a shape considering the circumstances. But as for Yami, who was in the bed beside him, his leg was propped up on a sling, as well as his left arm. He appeared to have a few cracked ribs, many cuts and bruises, and both of his eyes were black.

Eyes wide and shocked at the state of his darker half, Yugi leaned over towards him. "Yami, are you alright?"

"Yes, aibou... I will be fine." Came his hoarse whisper. "Please, forgive me about these past couple of days. I... haven't been myself."

Yugi laughed. "No, you haven't. I'm just glad you're back, Yami."

Yami smiled and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. Behind him, Yugi's bed sank and he turned around to find Ryou sitting beside him. Apparently, most of the victims attacking him, or even their friends couldn't hurt him very well. After all, he was trained in the defense of his abusive Yami, and only had a few minor cuts and bruises.

Ryou placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Yugi's hand went up to clasp Ryou's hand tightly. "Yes, I'm alright. I was just a little scared is all."

"Yes, we all were scared..." his voice trailed off because Yugi had leaned back against his chest and snuggled up close.

"Thank you, for being there for me, Ryou."

"Ah..." The silver haired hikari blushed furiously. "You're welcome, Yugi."

"As touching as this looks, you both need your rest." A voice came from the door.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Anzu!"

"It's alright, we've all been cured of that Yugi Virus." Another voice appeared beside her. Jounouchi was grinning wide, his arm draped around Honda in a friendly fashion.

Yugi sat up in the hospital bed, but felt a little dizzy. Ryou was right there beside him, holding him up. Yugi grinned. "I'm glad you're all back. I was really worried."

"We couldn't have done it without you two." Honda stepped into the room and sat down on a chair beside Yugi's bed. Jounouchi and Anzu both pulled up chairs and did the same.

"Yeah." Jou agreed. "Not to mention the world's tissue supply was saved too."

They all had a good laugh when another previous victim appeared at the doorway. "How, touching."

Jou was the one to look over and face him. "Kaiba!"

"In the flesh." The CEO grinned maliciously. "And look who I brought." He stepped aside and Ruby entered, holding Sweetie, her cat.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Yugi tried to get up, but Ryou held him back.

"Why, I came to visit Yami, is that alright with you?" Ruby smiled. "Just to think, a while ago I was the hero of the whole thing."

"You were _also_ the one that started it." Yugi reminded her.

Ruby only continued her smile and stroked the top of Sweetie's head. "Yes, and it was pretty fun, I'll admit." She made it to Yami's bed and looked over at his sleeping form. Her head tilted a little. "It wasn't supposed to go this far."

"Like hell it wasn't." Jou muttered.

Ruby's head shot up. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Seto Kaiba snorted from his spot at the doorway. Anzu, being the horrible cheerful and thoughtful person she is, invited him in.

"I don't want anything to do with any of you." Seto scowled. "I was assigned to watch over Ruby."

"You never take orders from _anyone!_" Jou defended.

Seto shrugged. "What can I say? The circumstances weren't in my favor." From across the room, Ruby chuckled lightly and stopped stroking Sweetie's head. The cat hissed in Seto's direction and the CEO's eye twitched lightly.

"Seto's afraid of a cat?" Honda laughed.

"That cat is from the furthest recesses of hell." Seto frowned.

"Sweetie thanks you for the compliment." Ruby bowed. "Now, take me to see Yami Bakura."

"My Yami's in here?" Ryou's eyes widened. "I want to go with you."

"As you wish." Ruby said, walking towards the doorway.

Jou just sat there. Honda, Anzu and Yugi had continued on with their conversation. But Jou was looking at Seto, suddenly stuck by his fierce blue eyes. Then, simultaneously, both he and Seto said.

"Jou's/I'm coming too." (Yeah, Jou said 'I'm', Seto said 'Jou's'...)

The room quieted down except for Yami's easy breathing. To break the awkward silence, Ruby stepped outside the room. "Then let's get moving."

So Seto, Jou, Ryou and Ruby left the others behind to head for Yami Bakura's room. Yugi looked longingly at the empty doorframe after Ryou had left, and curses silently and lightly at his broken foot.

Bakura's room wasn't far away. They reached it within a matter of minutes. Upon entering the room, Ryou flew to his yami's side.

"Yami... are you alright?" he clasped the cold hand beside him.

"You underestimate my will to survive." Bakura smirked. He was too weak to say or do anything menacing to Ryou. And on the lighter side, he was a little touched that the hikari could be to concerned for his health considering how terrible he'd acted towards him.

"I'm glad." Ryou smiled.

Jou stepped to his bedside and frowned. "Why are you in the hospital anyway? You weren't in the mob that attacked Yami, Yugi and Ryou."

"Simple." Bakura tried sitting up, and Ryou immediately was at his side, helping him. Bakura frowned at the assistance, but could to little to prevent it. "After the Psychotic Pharaoh placed the wretched curse on me, all hell broke loose in that classroom, and needless to say, I was trampled."

Seto started laughing uncontrollably. "This is too much! As soon as I got home, the virus was cured."

"I don't know..." the corner of Ruby's mouth formed a smirk. "I remember you taking your limo to Jou's house and staying there for a very long time."

"I-" he couldn't think of a good excuse for this, so he kept quiet. Jou was silent as well, his face growing extremely red. "Jou, let's leave." Seto grabbed the blonde's hand and they left hurriedly from the room.

Ruby shifted Sweetie's weight in her arms. "I'll just let them go. Good luck to them finding a vacant hospital bed."

Ryou turned back to Bakura. "So, you'll be alright?"

"Feh." Bakura scoffed. "You need to stop worrying so much."

Ryou nodded. Ruby was heading for the doorway. "I really must be going. Ta." And with that she disappeared down the hallway. As soon as she left, Bakura reached out and took a hold of Ryou's wrist.

"How could you let them trample me?!"

"I... didn't know!"

Bakura didn't take that as an answer, and pulled Ryou's face down toward his own. "When I am in a situation like that. Forget about everything else and _I_ am your top priority. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Ryou gulped.

"That wasn't _loud_ enough!"

Ryou opened his mouth to say it louder, but the words were muffled by Bakura's own mouth that he had clamped onto his hikari's. Ryou's eyes widened, and instinctively shoved himself from his yami's kiss. He backed up towards the doorway and exited quickly. Bakura's own laughter ringing in his ears.

When he came back to Yugi's room, Honda and Anzu had left, and Yugi was reading a book. Shaking lightly, he collapsed onto his hospital bed. Yugi looked over with concerned eyes to the defeated Ryou. "Ryou! Is everything all right?"

The silver haired boy looked up and feigned a smile. "Yes, Yugi. I'm quite alright."

"Okay..." Yugi looked sidelong at him, unbelieving. Ryou hid his head in his pillow and Yugi sat the book down and crawled to the edge of his bed. He peered over at Ryou, and took note that he was shivering lightly.

Slowly and carefully, Yugi stepped from his own bed and moved towards Ryou's, careful to hold onto things and keep his broken foot in the air. It pained him greatly to move, but it was worth it once he reached Ryou's bed. Yugi crawled into it and lay down beside the other hikari.

Ryou turned to his head to face the other direction. Frowning, Yugi placed an arm around his waist. "Ryou... something's wrong."

The other boy didn't give a response. Yugi pulled himself over Ryou's side, and Ryou helped by moving so he was resting on his back. Yugi was now lying halfway on top of the other hikari. "Was it your Yami?"

Slowly Ryou nodded. Yugi sighed and placed his head on Ryou's chest. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." He finally answered back and held the innocent one close to him. "It's not your fault." Yugi lifted his head and Ryou brushed the blonde bangs away from his eyes. Their faces were only centimeters apart and even that space was rapidly closing. Soon, the two hikaris engaged in a chaste, but much awaited kiss.

After they broke, Yugi's head went back to Ryou's chest and he closed his eyes. Ryou held him tighter. They stayed like this for a while, until Yugi's breathing became even. Ryou smiled and ran a hand through Yugi's spiked hair. "I love you."

"Mm." Yugi mumbled in his sleep. "I love you too, Ryou."

In the hospital bed across the room, Yami was lying awake. He'd had his hospital bed propped up and was watching the tiny scene unfold before him. He sighed, with the tiny traces of a smile painted his lips.

****

Owari

Awww. ^_^ I'm so proud of my uber-fluffiness! I love fluff. It's so... fluffy.

****

Yugi Muse: Finally! A story where I can get some action! Hah hah!

****

Yami Muse: Aw... T.T I didn't get any lovin'...

****

Otogi: XD But Jou and Seto did. Ya wanna know where they went?

****

Yugi Muse: OOO! Where! Tell me, tell me!

****

Otogi: ::grins:: To my place.

****

Yugi Muse: XD

O.o;; Yeah, OK. You just want me to write an Otogi/Jou/Seto fic don't you?

****

Otogi and Yugi Muse: Perhaps...

Yeah, well, I'll think about it. I need to make a Christmas special anyway. O.o; R&R minna-san, kudosai?


End file.
